Every day millions of digital images are captured with smart phones and the like. Opportunities exist for sharing these images electronically using photosharing services and social networks. However, these methods typically require creating accounts at the various services, uploading the images to be shared, inviting friends to view the images, and setting privacy options to make sure the images are shared with only those desired. What is needed is a solution that removes these barriers, and provides for a more frictionless ad-hoc sharing. The proposed system allows for instantaneous sharing without the need to set up accounts beforehand, uploading only the images that are requested for sharing, and does not require invitations or privacy settings.